


Twelve Hours and Holding

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bladder Infection, Intern Peter Parker, Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Peter Says I Love You, Peter is a good kid, Press Conferences, Protective Tony Stark, Rushed Mornings, Sick Character, Tony Says It Back, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, Wetting, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which Peter tried to be patient and wait for an appropriate time to take a bathroom break but between a rushed morning and a busy schedule things get a little... difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had stayed the night with Tony so he could attend a press conference with him the next day. It had been a last minute decision that led to a frenzied to trip to a gentry shop for him to get fitted for an overpriced suit.  The process of return typically took a few days but in true Stark fashion, Tony had been able to arrange for the suit to be picked up first thing the next day right before they had to be in the Stark Industries press hall.  

 

They had ended up getting to bed late which turned out to be a problem since both of them managed to sleep past their respective alarms.  When Peter did wake up it was to a frantic Tony, shaking him.  "Kid!  _Shit._   Kid!  Get up, we're gonna be late!"  When Peter sat up with a start, the man tried to back down a little but the need to rush was still present in his voice.  "We overslept.  Don't bother changing out of your sweats you're going to have to get into that suit anyway.  Just comb your hair and grab your shoes."

 

Peter did as he was asked and jumped out of bed.  It took him longer than it should have to find a brush for his hair, then he had to track down both of his shoes.  Once that was accomplished, he ran full speed into the bathroom with the intention of brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder.  He got the toothpaste on his toothbrush and shoved it into his mouth before sidestepping to get in front of the toilet. He was _just about_ _to let it all go_ and gain himself some relief when a knock came at the door causing him to freeze.  "Kid!  _Let's go._   They're used to me showing up a little late but now we're pushing it."

 

Not wanting to waste any time, since his mentor seemed to be standing outside the door waiting for him, Peter pulled his pants back into place and quickly ran the toothbrush over his teeth before spitting into the sink.  He could pee later.  He would have to go into the bathroom to change into his suit at the shop anyway.

 

The second he opened the door, he was being ushered to the car where Happy was decidedly unhappily waiting for them.  Climbing into the back seat, Peter had two lingering thoughts.  One being that he hadn't had any breakfast.  The second being that his bladder was slightly more full than he'd originally thought.  He decided that there was no need to mention his need for the bathroom at this point.  They'd be at the shop in ten minutes, breakfast was a different story. He was curious what the plan was because Tony and Happy both knew she couldn't skip meals without consequences.   "What about breakfast?", he asked the men in the front seat of the car.

 

"Happy's going to go grab us some bagels or something while you're getting into your suit.", Tony readily supplied.

 

Peter nodded his head before realizing that neither man could actually see him.  "Thanks, Happy.", he quietly replied before trying to distract himself with his phone.  He _really_ needed to pee soon.

 

Once they arrived at the curb in front of the shop, Tony hastily climbed out and opened up Peter's door.  Glad to be out of the car, Peter followed his mentor into the shop and immediately started looking around for where the restroom might be.  His plan had been to take care of that while, Tony retrieved the suit.  When he didn't see one he sighed.  He wasn't going to ask.  They'd show him where it was in a moment anyway.  

 

Except they didn't show him to a restroom, they showed him to a fitting room and now that he thought about it, that made sense.  He quickly changed clothes and made his way back out towards Tony who was already tapping his foot by the front door.  "What about the tie, Kid?"

 

"I'll do it in the car.  I need to watch a video.", he said with a slight blush to his cheeks. 

 

"Come here, I've got it.", Tony said as he started to knot the tie.  "Hold still."

 

"Sorry.", Peter mumbled under his breath because he hadn't realized how much he'd been moving around.  He was just about to ask the man if they had time for him to go pee really quick when he felt himself being dragged by the shoulder back towards the car. _That answered that question_. It was fine, he could hold it.  They would be at the SI building in a little while and he _knew_ where the bathrooms were there.  

 

The SI building was incredibly busy for that time of the morning.  Squeezing into the crowd, Peter found himself wedged between Happy and Tony as they walked through the doors. When he tried to break away in the lobby Happy stopped him.  "This way, Kid.", the man said as he gestured for Peter to keep following them.  He considered speaking up and saying something but then decided that he was more than capable of figuring out his own bathroom breaks.  This was clearly not the appropriate time to go, so he followed the two men into a hall packed with chairs.  

 

They led him to a seat right by the stage where Tony pointed to the empty seat.  "You can sit here.  I need to go backstage and get ready and Happy has to check the security measures.  Stay put until Happy or I come to get you.  Capisce?"

 

"Capisce.", Peter reciprocated with a firm nod.  Though when he did so he was under the impression that he could get up to use the bathroom and come straight back.  The actual conference didn't start for another six or seven minutes and the media was just starting to be allowed to file into the room.  So, he stood up and started to walk away.  As he did so, his phone went off in his pocket.  Pulling it out he was surprised to see it was a text from Happy.  ' _Boss told you to sit so sit.'_

 

Sighing, Peter typed back to him ' _I know but I really need to go pee.  I'll be right back'_ butafter reading it over, he cringed.  Feeling like it came off as petulant, he opted not to send it.  Backspacing until the previous message was no longer present, he tried again. ' _Can I walk around for a minute until it starts?'_ Satisfied that the new message didn't sound nearly as childish, he sent that text.  As he did so he made eye-contact with the man from across the room as if willing him to nod his head yes in his direction but it didn't work out that way.

 

When he saw Happy take out his phone and start typing he assumed that the man was about to give him the okay.  Telling him exactly when to return.  However, when he looked down at the new message that had just pinging on his phone, all it said was ' _no_ '.  Growling in response, Peter sat back in the chair and crossed his legs.  Even if he did feel as if he could _pee_ _buckets_ , he wasn't about to get himself in trouble with the head of security in front of dozens of reporters.

 

The conference started several minutes later than it was supposed to and it occurred to Peter that he had no idea how long these things lasted anyway.  He hoped not too long because the pressure in his lower abdomen was becoming more than annoying.  It was starting to ache. 

 

He'd tried to think back to the last time he'd actually used the bathroom.  He knew he'd not gone right before bed because he'd been too exhausted to care.  So, it has to have been between movies.  Then, as he looked down at his watch, a quiver ran up his spine.  He realized he hadn't emptied his bladder in almost twelve hours.   The bottle of orange juice he'd downed on the way over wasn't exactly helping. 

 

By the time Pepper was introducing Tony to the stage, Peter was pretty sure that he'd never had to pee so badly in his entire life.  Maybe checking his watch had been a bad idea.  Knowing how long he'd been holding it only seemed to exacerbate the problem.  He pulled out his phone and held it in his hand for a moment.  He was considering texting Happy to let him in on his little predicament but before he had the chance to decide, Tony was eyeing him from the stage.  His face seemed to read _'Put your phone away or so help me God...'_ So instead of texting Happy and running off to the nearest bathroom as his bladder was demanding that he do, he put his phone back into his pocket.  He wasn't going to disobey.  This wasn't the right time.  He could wait.

 

Once the last reported had been called on and the last question had been answered Peter was beyond uncomfortable and decidedly irritable.  His bladder felt like it was five seconds from exploding and the last thing he wanted to do was pee himself in front or a bunch of news cameras.  As soon as the majority of the reports had filed out of the room, Peter stood by his chair, rapidly bouncing his leg in place.  The fact that neither Tony nor Happy had even bothered to check in with him, was pissing him off.  _No pun intended_.

 

Finally feeling like he was running out of options he pulled out his phone to text Happy.  ' _Can you please come and get me?'_

 

 _'I'm busy.  I'll come to get you once all the media sharks are out of the building.'_ , Happy shot back from some unknown part of the building.

 

Still rapidly shaking his leg in place, Peter whined out loud, though no one was really paying him any mind. 'How _long will that take?'_

 

 _'Patience, Kid.',_ was all he got back for his efforts.  

 

Peter had just about resigned himself to the fact that he was either going to have to ignore the instructions he was given or wet himself when he decided to try texting Tony.  Maybe the man didn't realize that he wasn't with Happy yet.  ' _Mr_. _Stark?  Happy's kind of busy.  Would it be possible for you to come and get me?'_

 

 _'I'll be there in_ five.', Peter read with elation.  As soon as the man got to him he was going to tell him he was going to the bathroom and take off before he could be told no.  Then another message came in that caused him to cringe.  _'There's a meeting we need to get to so meet me by the side doors.'_

 

At the risk of sounding ungrateful for the opportunity to work so closely with the man, Peter tried to get out of the meeting. If he didn't get to a toilet soon his bladder was going to betray him and empty its self all over the glossy conference hall floor.  He would end up mortified.  ' _D_ o _I need to go with you to the meeting?'_

 

He could just picture Tony smirking as he typed out his next response.  Peter, on the other hand, was not amused.  He was in near agony, bordering frantic with unmet needs.  'You're _my intern, kid.  It's sort of your job.'_

 

 _'Can I go pee first?',_  he rapidly typed before once again backtracking and replacing the message with a simple,  _'okay, sorry'._

 

By then Tony was entering the double doors and leading him down a long hallway.  Peter had kind of hoped that the man would ask him if he needed anything first but he just seemed to be in a hurry.  When he spotted a restroom coming up he reached his hand out to get Tony's attention.  "I'm going to go use the bathroom.", he uttered, his voice filled with anxiety.  He'd made a point of wording it as a _statement_ and not a _request_ so that _maybe_ Tony wouldn't stop him.

 

"Hang on, Kid, let me show you where we're meeting first.  Then you can come right back.", Tony promised.  He could tell by the tone Peter was using that he must be fairly desperate but he didn't have time to wait for the kid. Besides he wasn't a toddler, he was sure the teenager could hold it for five more minutes.

 

Deciding that that sounded too reasonable to argue with, Peter slipped his hands down into his pockets so that he could hold himself. It didn't take much longer to get to the room they would be meeting in.  He was just about to turn around and leave but before he could, an older man who was standing outside the room waiting began pointing towards him.  "Stark!  Is that _your_ intern?  I thought you didn't take interns."

 

"I do now.", Tony answered with reservation.  As the man held out his hand to his Peter.

 

"You must be quite the genius for Stark to take you under his wing.', the well-dressed man quipped.  

 

 _A genius who's about to piss himself,_ Peter thought as he shook the man's hand.  "Thank you, sir.  It's, uh, good to meet you.  I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

 

"It's nice to meet you as well.  I'm Henry Elis, owner of HeeliTech. You know, I could use a smart kid like y--"

 

"--Not happening.", Tony cut the man off as he pulled Peter through the door.  In his haste to get  _his protege_  away from the intern luring asshole, he completely forgot about said protege's urgent need to relieve himself. 

 

To Peter's horror, the meeting started the second Tony sat down.  He hadn't even had the chance to remind the man that he needed to pee.  Now he was stuck here until it was over. 

 

However, it didn't seem to take long for Tony to remember on his own.  Maybe because the kid relentless fidgetting beside him was shaking the entire table.  "Shit, Kid, I forgot.", he whispered in kid's ear.

 

Peter was ready to cry.  At this point, he wasn't even sure he could make it _to_ the bathroom.  In fact, he was almost sure that even if he were magically transported right in front of a urinal he would still never get his pants undone on time.  He was already starting to leak.  Warm wet dribbles were periodically seeping into his boxers as he sat there trying to fight back the majority of the impending flood. "Can, can I go now?", Peter asked through gritted teeth.

 

"Yeah, of course, go ahead.", Tony replied quietly.  When Peter didn't get up right away and dart out of the room he added, "What's wrong?"

 

"Are they going to be mad?", Peter asked scanning the room, finding that there were already several eyes on them.  Probably because they were talking instead of listening.  This didn't really feel like an opportune time to be leaving the room.  "Maybe, maybe this isn't the time.."

 

It seemed as though the boy's situation with his bladder was critical yet for some unknown reason, he seemed determined to stubbornly sit there.  Quickly deciding that maybe the kid was just nervous about drawing attention to himself he decided to step in before disaster could strike, namely the kid pissing right there in his seat. "I'm sorry to interrupt...", Tony started and Peter froze.  He thought sure the man was about to tell an entire room of businessmen about his situation but thankfully that was not the case.  "...It's been a long morning and I've had _a lot_ of coffee.", he laughed.  "I need a quick break to use the restroom.  I'll be back in five." He said before directing his attention to Peter.  "You come with me, Pete.  I don't want you getting hired by anyone else while I'm gone."

 

Peter rose to his feet as carefully as he could.  It h _ad to have been obvious_ to every person in the room, which of them _actually_ needed the break but he wasn't sure he cared right then.  Shuffling after Tony, Peter tried to keep his breathing under control.  Once, in the hall, he was able to cross his legs for a second before moving toward's the men's room.  Tony walked ahead of him and got the door, holding it open for Peter to enter. 

 

From there, he was able to scurry up to the first urinal where he ended up battling with the fly on his pants.  The design of the zipper was so small that his trembling hands couldn't seem to get a hold of it.  Tony saw him struggling and made a small noise.  "You need help with that?", he asked tightly.  He wasn't sure if it was an appropriate question or not but he _really_ didn't want to see his kid water the bathroom floor.

 

"Y-yeah.  I can't, I can't get it.  I'm sorry.", Peter stuttered out as he continued to try to get a grip on the zipper as he continued to dance around.  His bladder was hot, heavy and painful in his abdomen.  It felt like a water balloon that had been stretched so thin that it was threatening to pop.

 

"Alright, alright, I got it.", Tony said as he rushed over.  Closing his eyes and ignoring the dampness surrounding the area, he managed to get the zipper down in seconds.  "There, kid. Go, go, go.", he urged before casually positioning himself in front of a urinal of his own.

 

He hadn't been exaggerating about the amount of coffee he'd had that morning.  His bladder was uncomfortably full, just not so much so that it couldn't have waited until after the meeting. However, seeing as he'd excused himself to the restroom, he decided to take the opportunity to empty himself.  Undoing his own fly, he sighed as he made his much-needed release. Then, just as he was shaking off the last few drops, he was surprised to see, not to mention hear, that Peter was _still going_.  The kid hadn't been exaggerating.  He'd  _needed_ to go.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Peter had practically yelled his thanks as he'd turned towards the urinal, whining when yet another small leak spurted out of him in his haste to position himself.  Once free from his underwear, he was able to relax, sending a jet of urine rushing into the reciprocal.  He held his breath for a moment as his bladder emptied with such force that he was sure the unrelenting spray was going to bore a hole right into the wall.  Then, when his body continued to rapidly expel the nearly fourteen hours worth of piss, he couldn't help but begin to quietly whimper.  His bladder was no more than half empty when he started to sway with pure _relief._   He had to steady himself by placing the hand not being used to aim the unabated stream solidly on the wall. 

 

"Oh my God, I thought I was going to pee in my pants...", he murmured under his breath as he finished up with a shiver.  He hadn't even realized that Tony had been watching him from behind for the last several seconds.

 

Shocked at the sheer volume of piss that the kid had just voided Tony looked wide-eyed in Peter's direction. " _Jesus_ , Kid.  Maybe don't put it off so long next time, yeah?" 

 

"It's not like it was on purpose.", Peter grumbled as he moved to go wash his hands.  "You rushed me out of the house this morning and then I didn't see a bathroom at the shop.--"

 

"--You haven't pissed since last night?", the man asked as if he were somewhat impressed yet horrified at the same time.  "I thought that's what you were doing when I knocked on the bathroom door this morning ...and wait, why didn't you go when we got here?"

 

"I was standing in front of the toilet when you started rushing me.  I can't go pee if you're rushing me! ...and I didn't go when we got here because you told me not to get up and Happy got all cranky when I started to leave. He told--"

 

"--Did you tell him you needed to piss?", he was certain the other man wouldn't have told Peter he couldn't use the toilet.  If he had, there would be hell to pay.  Peter was a kid and he was pretty sure it was common knowledge that you don't just tell kid's, or anyone really, they aren't allowed to go pee.

 

"Well, no... I _was_ going to text him at one point but the thing had already started and you were, like glaring at me.", Peter muttered towards the floor.  He wasn't enjoying this conversation.  He'd been trying to _follow directions_.  To be _responsible_.  _To wait_ for a _convenient_ time to relieve himself.  He was grown up enough to hold it until there was an appropriate moment to go.  

 

Tony sighed.  He _had_ done that.  He'd spotted the boy looking at his phone and thought he was messing around.  "I thought you were playing a game or something and not paying attention."

 

Peter wanted to say that he actually _wasn't_  paying that much attention.  He'd been more focused on not pissing himself on the chair.  "I was listening...", he marginally lied.  "I just... I needed to pee."

 

"Next time, say something.", Tony sighed out.  "You could have said something before we left.  I would have waited for you.  It's not like it would have taken that long."  Then thinking the boy's story all the way through he decided to address a few other issues. "While we're at it... if you need to pee, especially _like that_ and can't find the restroom, then you need to ask.  If you don't want to ask a stranger then at least _ask me_.", Tony said, reaching out to put a hand on the kid's deflated shoulders.  "...and finally, if you're supposed to be with Happy it's okay to tell him that you need to get up and go, he won't stop you.  He might ask you to wait a minute but he won't just tell you no.  It's not a big deal.  _You're allowed to need to pee_ , Kid.  No one expects you to hold it in forever like that."

 

"Sorry.  I just, I was trying to be an adult about it. I should be able to work bathroom breaks into my schedule on my own.", Peter explained somewhat under his breath.

 

"Kid, that's not how bladders work.", the man laughed.  "Did you not hear me tell a room full of board directors and investors that I needed to take a leak?  Even as an adult you sometimes end up getting pulled every which way and you have to speak up. Better get used to it."

 

"That's _definitely_ not what they teach you at school.  They tell you to sit back down and plan your breaks so that you're not interrupting--"

 

"--What?", the man asked with a glint of anger sparking in his eyes.  "How often do they stop you from-- you know what, we need to get back to this meeting but _we are so talking about that..._ "

 

"We don't need to talk about it!", Peter said defensively. "It's usually not a problem."

 

Smirking at the boy's choice in words, Tony came back at him flatly. "You know by saying _it's not usually a problem_  infers that sometimes _it is a problem_."

 

"Please don't call my school.", Peter said with trepidation. 

 

Tony softening his words at the boy's nervous posture and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I won't call if you promise me one thing."

 

"Like what?", Peter asked with further hesitation.

 

"How about this... if you ever need to pee even close to  _that bad_ and the teacher tells you that you can't go, you'll just walk out.", Tony replied seriously.

 

Looking at his mentor as if he'd suggested something completely insane, Peter held up his hands in defense. "Do you have _any idea_ how much trouble I would get in?"

 

"If they give you a hard time you can call me and I'll fix it.", Tony replied with a small smile before raising a threatening finger.  "Now promise me or I'll call your school."

 

"Fine.  I promise.", Peter said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Tony sighed and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.  "Good deal.", he said, happy to hear the kid wasn't going to get himself into a situation like that again.  "Now, let's get back to that meeting before they think we ditched them." Then, with a light laugh, they walked back down the hall together.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... so this got kind of long... But here Peter is...at school bladder bursting and his teachers are determined to ignore his pleas. Tony to the rescue... Let's hope he gets there on time.

It had been several weeks since the marathon pee-holding incident with Tony and he hadn't really thought much on it. The entire ordeal had been uncomfortable on every single level possible. From the fullness of his bladder to the fact that Tony Stark had to _literally help him unzip his pants_. Then there was the conversation that followed. That too had been awkward and he'd hoped that they would never have to talk about anything like that _ever again._

However, that very conversation ended up running through Peter's head as he sat in class one afternoon. The entire day had been one huge piping hot mess.  He'd stayed out past his curfew the night before and that had gotten in trouble with both May and Tony.  Then the next morning had started as an absolute disaster.   He was so tired that he'd hit the snooze button on his alarm twice. Once he'd finally yanked himself out of bed he was hurrying to get dressed and all of the rushing around caused him to stumble leading to him to hit his shoulder on the corner of his bedpost.  It hurt like hell but there was no time to deal with it as he ran across the hall and into the bathroom to quickly pee and brush his teeth.  For breakfast, he planned on running into a service station to grab a few donuts and energy drinks to get him through the day. 

 

By the time he'd gotten to school he had doughnut powder all over the black shirt, he'd thrown on without thought that morning.  Of course, that only served to draw attention to the fact that the shirt had a Stark Industries logo across the chest and everyone wanted to comment on it and his 'fake' internship.  The worst part was that it wasn't even his, he'd borrowed it from Tony at some point and never remembered to return it.  Somehow it had ended up back in his drawer.

 

Once classes started the cluster fuck of a morning seemed to slow down. He made it to lunch with no real issues outside of the fact that he was tired to the point that he was starting to feel it behind his eyes.  Sighing he downed the second energy drink he'd bought that morning, following it up with a bottle of water, to help with the now forming headache.  He didn't think anything of it even as he sipped at the small carton of milk as he ate, the day was nearly over and he would make sure to go pee before his next class.  Only instead of eating and rushing off to the bathroom as he should have done, he ended up falling asleep at the lunch table.  

 

MJ, being helpful as always made sure to wake him by a wadding up sheet of paper and tossing it at his head after the bell rang.  Upon unfolding it, he found a drawing of him sleeping. Wadding it up, he threw it back at her and rushed to get rid of the tray and to his next class.  To his displeasure, his bladder was already rapidly filling.  He hadn't visited the toilet since the break between first and second period when the first energy drink had run through his system.

 

His plan was simple.  Get to class, drop off his things and tell the teacher that he was going to run to the restroom.  That might make him a minute or two late but at least his teacher would know where he was going and he wouldn't get in trouble.  Except some idiot had set off some sort of a stink bomb in the hallway that was his quickest route and he ended up having to go the long way around in order to avoid the offensive smell, he really wanted to keep his lunch in his stomach where it belonged.  

 

As such the bell was ringing the second he entered the room.  Resigning himself to the fact that he would be sitting through this class with a full bladder he took his seat and sighed because he really did need to pee.  It was starting to become somewhat urgent.  Probably due to the fact that he'd drank a total of forty-two ounces of fluid in less than an hour's stretch and sixteen of those had been highly caffeinated.  That wasn't even counting whatever liquid was in the two oranges he'd had with his meatloaf.  

 

By the time the class was halfway in, Peter couldn't stop fidgeting.  Unable to take the constant fullness anymore he raised his hand.  "Mr. Parker.  Do you have a question about the lecture?"

 

"Oh, um, no sir.  I just, well, I was wondering if I could be excused for a moment?"

 

 "Are you ill?", the man asked from the front of the room, causing all eyes to fall on him.

 

"No, sir, I just needed the restroom, please.", Peter replied quietly.  He'd rather not have had to announce that in front of the whole class but it was what it was.

  

"Didn't you just come from your lunch period?  Surely you had more than enough time to take care of all of your needs during that time.  I don't appreciate the interruption, Mr. Parker. Please get back to your notes."

 

He wanted to argue with the man and tell him that wasn't how bladders worked as Tony had but he didn't.  He simply apologized and crossed his legs under his desk.  However, rather than taking notes or listening to his teacher speak, Peter was dwelling on the promise he'd made to Tony.  He was trying to decide if this was the time to make good on it.  _He really, really needed to go now_.  

 

Once his bladder had filled to the point that it was starting to ache, he raised his hand once more.  He wanted to tell his teacher that it was urgent and he honestly couldn't wait much longer but the man ignored him completely.  After several minutes of trying, Peter took a deep breath and began to quickly shuffle out of the room.  He'd just opened the door when his instructor barked at him to sit back down but Peter didn't.  Instead, he apologized and kept hurrying out the door, promising to return once he had emptied his bursting bladder.  

 

More angry about the fact that the Peter'd had the audacity to walk out of his class than anything else, the teacher pressed the office call button to report that a student had walked out of his classroom without a pass.  Because of this, Peter was intercepted in the hallway by a very large and annoyed looking administrator.  "Son, I'm going to need to see your hall pass.", the man drawled out with an air smug authority. 

 

Halting in his steps Peter began to internally panic.  He had no idea what he was supposed to do here.  He'd expected to be able to dart out of class, as Tony had told him to do, go take care of his pressing business and return to class with a reprimand.  He'd not thought out how to handle getting caught.  Crossing his legs for emphasis _and control_ , he began to stutter.  "I, I don't have one sir.  I need to go to the bathroom, that's all.  I, I'll go right back to class after.  I swear."

 

The man didn't say a word before grabbing him by the upper arm and tugging him towards the office.  "We have policies in place for a reason.  You aren't supposed to be roaming the halls without permission.  It's your teacher's job to know where you are at all times.  We will not tolerate blatant disregard for rules that have been put in place for your safety. ", the man recited as if it were a practiced speech. 

 

"Wait!  Please, sir!  Can I just--", Peter frantically started to plea only to be cut off by a glare in his direction.

 

"Do you really think it's wise to argue with me right now?", the man asked as he continued to pull Peter by the arm past the bathrooms and towards the office.  The abrupt movements causing Peter's bladder to threaten to empty with every harsh step.  

 

His eyes wide, probably disproportionate to the situation, Peter considered pulling his arm free from the man's grasp.  He knew he could but he wasn't sure if he should.  He didn't know if that was something that would be possible for the average student.  The grip was pretty tight, not enough to bruise but tight all the same.  He opted to try and beg one more time.  "Sir? I'm not trying to argue.  I need to go to the bathroom.  _Please._ I know I'm in trouble, I get it but I really do _need to go_ , I swear.", he tried only to be ignored.

 

Once in the office he was deposited on a bench outside of the principal's office and told not to get up.  Apparently, his 'arguing' had led to a more serious problem and his parent would be notified.  Swallowing hard, Peter tried to think.  May had no idea what Tony had told him to do in a situation where he truly needed to relieve himself but was denied access to the toilet.  He wasn't sure whether or not she would agree.  He wanted to think that she would but then again, they had never discussed it.  "You can't call my aunt.", he shot out before thinking.

 

"Oh,  I can and I will, son.  What's your name?  It's Parker, right?  Peter Parker?  I need to go pull your file.", the man stated unamused.

 

Crossing his right leg over his hyperactively bouncing left leg, Peter grimaced.  "My Aunt's at a seminar today.  No phone.  You'll have to call my other contact.", he lied.  He knew Tony had been put down as his alternate and that's who he wanted to talk to.  He would have texted him, himself from there on the bench but his phone was in his bag in his classroom.  The large man looked at him skeptically but agreed.  

 

"Fine, you wait here.", the man barked getting more and more aggravated with what he was as Peter being disobedient and rude.

 

"Wait!  I can't talk to him?", Peter shouted followed by a quiet whimper.  He thought he would get to explain himself over the phone so that, Tony could tell the man to let him go pee.  The stress of the situation wasn't helping the painful amount of pressure he felt in his abdomen.  It only seemed to be exacerbating it.  

 

Turning to leave, the man tightly replied, "You can talk to him when he gets here."

 

"You're sending me home?", Peter asked in horror.  He hadn't realized that this would ever go so far as a suspension.  May was going to kill him.

 

Sneering over his shoulder the administrator practically shouted causing Peter to flinch. "Insolence and disrespect are not to be tolerated!"  

 

"May I go to the bathroom?", he asked with trepidation.  That's all he wanted to do damn it. To take five minutes to _relieve himself_.  He wasn't trying to get out of class or disobey for the sake of disobeying.  That wasn't like him.  Didn't they know that by now?  He never got in trouble.  Why would no one believe that all he was trying to do was to keep his damn pants dry!

 

"If you need to use the restroom so desperately then you can do so once your guardian arrives and we've had the opportunity to speak with him.  Until then, you sit. I will not have you running off. Do you understand me?", he barked as he turned towards his office.

 

Peter sat there for several minutes trying to decide if he should walk out of the office but the consequences he was already facing were frightening enough so tensed his thighs and remained seated.  By the time the man returned Peter could hardly sit still for more than a minute or two.  His bladder was so full within him that he was starting to worry that he really wasn't going to be able to hold it.  "I don't know how you ended up with Tony Stark on your contacts but you better be very thankful that it was a real number and that he answered.  Otherwise, that would have brought on a whole new set of problems for you."

 

Peter's mouth fell open.  Why would he even say that to him?  The number was real.  Of course it was and of course Tony would answer.  Why was he being threatened with the consequences of something that didn't even happen?  Shaking those confusing thoughts out of his head, Peter squeezed his legs in a bit more tightly.  "Did he say how long until he got here?"

 

"Lucky for you he was already in the area.  Ten minutes."

 

Peter nodded, his eyes were starting to water slightly.  "Sir, with all due respect, I'm about to wet myself.  May I please use the nurse's office restroom?", he tried to ask as politely as his shaky voice would allow but he was again ignored.  He was sure the man had heard him.  Especially since the secretary who was further away was now looking at him with eminence sympathy.  Once the administrator was out of sight he looked at her pleadingly but all she could do was shrug her shoulders.  She didn't want to be reprimanded any more than he wanted to pee on that bench.

 

When Tony walked in the door he looked angrily in Peter's direction, the only information he had been given over the phone was that Peter had been arguing with authority and brazenly acting against school policy.  Assuming that the kid's lack of sleep from the night before had led to him having some kind of attitude with his teachers, he was ready to chastise the kid all over again about curfews.  That is until he saw him sitting there with red-rimmed eyes, crossed ankles and very tense thighs. The look of relief that crossed over the boy's face when he walked in didn't get past him, nor did the fact that he was now allowing the tears to openly fall.  "Kid?  What's going on here and why do you look like you're about to piss yourself?"

 

"Because I am!", Peter shouted through gritted teeth and he didn't even care who heard him because he _really was._   He'd been leaking for several minutes now and he wasn't sure if there would be any evidence on his jeans or not but it wouldn't be surprising.

 

"Well, why haven't you gone?  We talked about this.", Tony strained as he hurriedly crossed the distance between them.  

 

"Yeah, I know and that's why I'm in trouble in the first place.  I asked the teacher and he said no so I walked out like you told me to do but I got caught and then I got in more trouble for arguing even though I wasn't really arguing I just need to pee so bad that--", he rambled but that was enough for his mentor to have an understanding of what was going on.  He should have known better.  Peter didn't get in trouble at school like that.

 

"--Alright, okay...", Tony started to sputter, having second having anxiety himself at this point.  "... Where's the closest restroom?"

 

"The nurse's office.", he shakily replied as he continued to pull further in on himself.  His bladder was demanding release to the point that it was threatening to do so without his permission.  

 

"Can you make it there?", Tony asked skeptically.  The kid was crying at this point.  Crying.  That couldn't be a good sign.  

 

"I don't know.", Peter hesitantly replied because he really didn't.  He was somewhat concerned that the moment he uncrossed his legs that his body was going to take that opportunity to empty its self completely.

 

Not knowing what else to do with that information, Tony placed a hand on the trembling boy's shoulders. "Try, alright.  Go ahead and make a run for it."

 

"They said I can't until they talk to you.", Peter faltered, not making any move to get up.  

 

"I've got this, you go.", Tony assured, nodding towards the secretary who was notifying the principal and administrator of his arrival.    

 

Feeling like he had no other option, Peter reached between his crossed legs to grab tightly ahold of himself before slowly uncrossing his legs.  He could feel a surge of warmth hit his hand as he did so causing him to freeze.  His panicked eye's met Tony's sympathetic ones.  He was on the verge of a full-on panic attack while simultaneously sitting literally a hair's breadth away from disgracing himself in front of his mentor and everyone in that office.  "I can't, sir", he got out, his voice cracking in the process.

 

Placing a hand on either of Peter's shoulder's Tony leaned in and whispered in Peter's ear.  "Just try okay?  If you can't you can't.  I get it, alright?"  Peter nodded and squeezed himself a little more tightly.  That alone should have been embarrassing but at the moment it felt like the lesser of two evils.  Hold himself like he was six or soak his pants like he was three.

 

Once fully on his feet, it was nearly a lost cause.  He was steadily leaking and the slowly growing wet patch was obvious to everyone in the room.  Then, to make matters worse, just he started taking a few steps towards the nurse's office, the administrator came out of his, heading towards them.  He seemed to not even notice Peter's current predicament as his eyes were only on Tony.  "I'm glad you could make it, sir.  We certainly have a lot to discuss--", the other man cooly began.

 

"--Can it!  I'll deal with you in a minute!", Tony barked dangerously in his direction, causing the other man to pale.  Then turning back Peter who was still trying to take a few struggled steps despite the grapefruit-sized wet patch on his crotch, Tony softening his tone, "Which way, Bud?"  Peter pointed towards the end of the hall and Tony started assisting him in that direction. With each step, his painfully over-filled bladder was losing a little bit more of its resolve and by the time Tony was opening up what Peter had indicated was the restroom door, he was beginning to wonder if he should even try anymore.  His pants were already wet enough to show and a few rivulets of piss had made there was down to his socks.

 

The second Peter crossed the threshold he yanked his pants down, inadvertently popping the button right off of them. Not even bothering to close the door, he immediately freed himself from his underwear and allowed himself to piss full force.  He refused to hold it back anymore, leading him to hose down the floor for the entire distance between the door and the toilet.  As Tony was closing the door for him he could hear Peter's piss begin to hit the floor with a loud splatter, not knowing if the kid had been unwilling or unable to keep the flow at bay long enough to even get himself all the way across the room, let alone aim towards the bowl. 

 

Between the fact that his kid had, pretty much, wet pants before pissing all the way across the bathroom floor because he couldn't get in front of the toilet fast enough, Tony's temper was flaring.  He could hear through the door that Peter had been able to empty the very last of his bladder into the bowl but at that point, there didn't seem to be much left. Sighing he waited for Peter to reemerge, as he did so he'd had to run off both the administrator and the principal telling them that he would be more than happy to deal with them after he took care of his kid.  His voice must have been hot with rage because both men backed off quickly without so much as a word.  

 

When Peter didn't come out right away, Tony knocked lightly on the door.  "Can I come in, Bud?"

 

"Y-yeah.  I, I, um... yeah.  Please.", Peter stuttered.  He knew Tony would hold any of this against him.  He was embarrassed sure, he's managed to wet his pants and _pee_ _all over the school's linoleum floor_ but he knew Tony wouldn't say anything.  He would help him and he really needed some help right now. 

 

The second Tony opened the door, he was hit by the acidic smell of the urine that was trailing across the room.  Stepping carefully around it he made his way over to Peter who had pulled his partially soaked pants back into place and was protectively wrapping his arms around his body. "I really did try.  I need to go, so, so bad and it's never gotten this bad before.  I promise I _tried_ to do what you told me to do, Mr. Stark.", he explained, cringing every now and then as the material that was now clinging to his thighs grew cold.  

 

"I know, Kid.  I know.  Look, I have some gym clothes in my car.  I'm going to run get them okay?  They're clean.", he added with a smile.  Peter smiled back and nodded, though honestly, he didn't care if they were clean or not as long as they were dry and didn't reak of piss.  "Wait here, lock the door and don't answer it for anybody but me, yeah?'  Again Peter nodded and Tony stepped out.

 

As he went through the office, the administrator tried to stop him by grabbing him by the arm as if he were a child.  Tony growled and yanked it away from him.  "Don't you dare touch me.  I will have a lawyer out here so fast your head would spin.  Hell, you'll be lucky if I don't do that anyway.", he seethed, never ceasing in his steps.  Peter was his priority at the moment.  "I'll be back and you had damn well better not even attempt to talk to my kid until then!"

 

He had the entire trip to and from his car to come up with exactly what he wasn't to say to the assholes who'd actually thought that it was an okay thing to do, to tell a kid that he wasn't allowed to pee when it had to have been obvious that he'd meant it.  Once back in the nurse's office, he temporarily swallowing back the outrage and knocked gently on the bathroom door.  "Hey, Pete.  It's me.", he uttered before glancing around the room.  Not laying eyes on what he was looking for he sighed, as Peter opened the door.  "Here you go.  Give me a second I want to find you a washcloth or something." 

 

Peter nodded and closed the door back, he really wanted to go ahead and start peeling off his soiled clothes, they were sticking to his body and he hated it.  Several minutes later, Tony was knocking on the door again and passing a packet of wipes through the crack.  "Alright, Kid, I'm going to go talk to your principal, meet us in the office when you're cleaned up okay?  Put your wet stuff in the trash, I'll replace it later and don't worry.  I've got this for you."  Then off he stormed towards the principal's office door.

 

He didn't knock or even announce his presence, he just ripped the door open in one angry motion and practically foaming at the mouth.  "Really?  That's how you run this school of yours?", he shouted towards the wide-eyed principal as the administrator who had started the entire ordeal slinked into the room behind him.  "He's a kid.  _A kid.--"_

 

"--I beg your pardon Mr. Stark but he is not a child.  He's nearly an adult and should be able to take care of his business between classes just like everyone else.", the administrator cut in, as the principal looked dumbly between them.  He had only been marginally filled in on what this was about in the first place.  

 

Dumbfounded Tony started at the man.  "So you're telling me that if I tried to excuse myself right this minute to take a piss you would try to stop me because, what I should have gone before I got here?", he replied with flat disbelief.

 

"Of course not, sir, that's different--", the administrator faltered.

 

"--different how?", Tony cut him off, now crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Unable to come up with a good response while being stared down by none other than Iron man himself the man, wavered.  "Well, you're, uh, you--"

 

"--I'm what?  A full grown adult?  Tony Stark?  Your _guest_?", Tony spat back as his glare grew more menacing.  

 

"N-no... It's just that we have policies for this sort of thing.  Students need permission to leave class...  You're not a student sir."

 

"My kid was literally forced to piss himself and you're totally okay with that?", Tony questioned with heat.  "Because I can tell you right now, _I'm not_."

 

Unwilling to argue but also unwilling to back down the man was quick to reply.  "Of course not but if he'd taken full advantage of his--"

 

"--Do not go there with me.  He's a kid.  He told you he needed to pee.  I'm assuming he told you several times.  Yet you continued to deny him access to a toilet so that he could take care of a _basic human need_..."  At that moment, Peter slowly walked into the room, wearing Tony's, slightly too large, sweat pants.  He stood behind his mentor as the man continued to rant.  He would never allow his face to show it but he was enjoying the looks of pure horror spreading across the other men's faces.  "...You can't tell me that you couldn't tell that he was serious..."

 

At this point, the principal was feeling filled in enough to step in.  "Some student are prone to using the excuse of needing the restroom as a means of getting out of class or to avoid a conflict situation such as this one.  We have to be very careful how we handle--"

 

"--My kid doesn't do that shit.  If he tells you he needs to take a leak then you had damn well better let him go.", Tony seethed through gritted teeth.  "In fact, that should go for any student.  If they haven't ever given you a reason to doubt their intentions then you don't stop them from going to the toilet.  This isn't rocket science... _I would know_."

 

Sighing the principal tried to explain further, while also attempting to get a little bit more information.  "Sir, if his teacher told him no, he had to have had a reason.  Peter?  Do you have anything to add? What happened today?", The principal kindly added. 

 

"Um... well, I, had a lot to drink at lunch", he blushed before continuing.  "I should have gone to the bathroom before it was over but I accidentally fell asleep.  That, that part was my fault I guess..."  He continued to go through the entire series of events that had led up to that moment, including the part where he'd humiliatingly admitted to the administrator that he didn't think he could hold it anymore.   Both Tony and the principal nodded along while the administrator simply scrunched his face up in distaste.

 

At that point, Tony didn't allow any of the other men in the room to speak.  "I want to see this teacher _now_.", he snarled before looking towards the administrator who had basically sealed Peter's fate for him when he continued to ignore his kid's pleas for an appropriate place to empty himself.  "...and I want him fired or at the very least no longer allowed near my kid."

 

The principal sighed again and asked the other man to leave the room, if for no other reason than to prevent further conflict.  Even he could admit that the man hadn't handled the situation well.  The moment Peter had expressed that he couldn't wait any longer he should have been escorted to a bathroom.  He didn't know if that was a fireable offense but it would certainly be looked into.  Peter was a good student and he couldn't think of any situation where it was appropriate to force a teenager to have an accident, like that within a few yards of a functional restroom.

 

The teacher hesitantly wandered into the room moments later, immediately noticing two things.  The first being that Tony Stark was in the room.  The second that his student was now dressed in different clothing.  Before a word could escape him Tony was already boring into him about not trusting his kid and how he was fairly sure that by the age of sixteen, the kid was self-sufficient enough to know when he needed to request a completely necessary additional break.  

 

There ended up being _a long conversation_ about 'policy' and changes were immediately made.  Students in good standing, who didn't abuse the privilege would be allowed to ask for for a break if it were to become urgent though they would still be encouraged to use their between class time to use the restroom.  It was also decided that Peter would not be suspended however Tony said he was taking him with him all the same.  The school day was basically over at that point and every student there would know what had happened if they saw him walking around with a new set of clothes.  Tony didn't want that for the kid.

 

Smiling at the still miserable boy beside him, Tony urged him to get up so they could leave.  Peter smiled back and started to follow.  "Mr. Stark?", Peter said quietly once they were out of the office and into the lobby. 

 

"Yeah, Buddy?", Tony said as he paused to hear the kid out.  

 

"Thank you for fixing it.", Peter said with a smile as he leaned into his mentos side to find some comfort after his agonizingly horrible day.

 

Tony smiled back and reciprocated the affection.  He knew the boy had to feel beyond horrible at this point.  "I told you I would."

 

 "I know.  I still wanted to thank you though.", Peter replied sighing when the man wrapped an arm around him.

 

Giving his shoulder a squeeze, he smiled at his kid.  "Well, you're welcome then.  Ready to go?"

 

Looking up at the man sheepishly he grinned.  "Can I go pee first, Mr. Stark?"  He really did need to go again.  It wasn't urgent in the least but his bladder had had enough abuse for the day and was pretty insistent that it didn't want to hold any amount of urine for any amount of time at the moment.

 

Tony huffed a laugh.  " _How much did you drink today_?"  It had only been an hour and a half since the kid had peed in the nurse's office.

 

"I don't know, sir... maybe it's the caffeine from the energy drinks?", Peter replied already ducking out from under the man's arm so that he could head the short distance down the hall to the men's room.

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony smiled.  "I'll meet you at the car, kid.", he said as he watched the boy walk off. Then just as he was about to round the corner, Tony smirked and raised his voice so the kid could hear him.  "... and no more energy drinks for you!  _This is why you have a curfew!_ "

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a UTI, Tony to the rescue once again... Bonus thanks to Bruce Banner who is that kind of doctor.

After basically wetting his pants at school as if he were in kindergarten rather than high school, Peter began to decrease the amount of liquid that he would take in during the week.  Even with new regulations in place, it seemed like the most prudent decision.  The less he took in, the less he would produce meaning that bathroom breaks would be less of a problem.  It seemed to work pretty well for at first.  However, being as his metabolism is speedy and his body was used to being well hydrated on a regular basis, the thirst and mild sluggishness that followed became a nuisance.  Even so, he kept up the Monday through Friday charade.  It wasn't until the second Friday that any real issue started and of course, it was an internship weekend.

 

In the middle of his third-period class, right before lunch, he got the first urge to go for the day.  It wasn't bad and he hadn't really had much to drink since the milk in his cereal that morning but for some reason, the small twinge had become urgent by the time the bell rang.  Unwilling to ask for a break during class, he'd held it in until they were given the signal to change classes. Then, once they had been liberated from their hard plastic chairs, Peter was hurrying to the toilet.

 

Fighting through the crowd wasn't something he typically did.  Usually, he just went with the flow of traffic but today he _needed to go._ Standing in front of the urinal he'd expected to let go a ferocious spray but nothing seemed to leave him, save for a short stilted stream.  He stood there for several seconds waiting for the remainder of the urine that had been pleading to be released to come rushing out of him but none came.  After deciding that it must have been some weird anomaly he zipped up his pants and headed to lunch where he only allowed himself to drink half of his milk carton unknowing that by doing so he was only exacerbating the growing problem.

 

He was generally okay for the remainder of the day, though a mild urge to pee seemed to accompany him all the way through his final class.  Ignoring the nagging sensation in his abdomen, Peter went to his locker and said good-bye to Ned before heading into the bathroom to once again try to please his bladder.  He decided to take a stall so that he could relax and try to wait out every last bit but as the last few dribbles that made their way out _burned_.  It felt like the time he'd inadvertently rubbed hot wing sauce on his eyes lid, only there was no hot sauce and burning sensation was in a far worse place.

 

Even though his bladder was requesting that he continue to sit there until the end of time as it dripped out every painful drop, Peter eventually gave up and went to wash his hands.  Tony would be waiting for him by the car. 

 

"Hey kid, how was school?", the man asked, the second the opened the car door.

 

"It was fine.", Peter said with a smile.  Usually, he would go on and describe every detail of his day from his test scores to whatever he and Ned had talked about at lunch.  Though, today he was more interested in silently sorting out what was going on with his own body.  He'd finally came to the conclusion that the fact that he was _extremely_ thirsty was probably the problem.  Maybe his bladder was unhappy with his current level of dehydration and this was its way of showing it. "Mr. Stark?  Can, can we get a drink please?"

 

"Sure, I suppose you'll want to get something to eat too?", Tony asked.  It wasn't uncommon for the boy to quietly request something to eat after school.  He'd never had him ask for only a drink before.  Though he didn't put a whole lot of thought into it.  

 

"I guess, I'm just _really, really thirsty_ , sir.", Peter grumbled.  He was starting to become irritable.  Between the bathroom issues he'd been dealing with for the last several hours and the fact that he was so thirsty he was pretty sure he could drink a gallon of water and still want more, he had to work to keep an even tone.

 

Tony seemed to notice the stress in his voice, despite his efforts.  "Alright, kid. Calm down.", he said as he reached over to pat Peter's knee.  "There's a burger place on the corner up there.  I'll get you a drink."

 

As promised they were pulling into the fast food place in a matter of minutes. Tony ordered him the largest size they had to offer and the second it was in his hands, Peter was bringing the straw to his mouth, practically inhaling the contents of the cup.  "Jesus, kid. It's empty", Tony said when the boy was still sucking on the straw even after the long gulps had been reduced to a few noisy slurps.  "Do you need the rest of mine?"

 

Peter considered instantly taking him up on that but between the large drink and the cheeseburger he was now in the process of eating, he didn't think there would be any room in his stomach when he was done ...but there was.  "I'll be fine.", he replied anyway, as he finished off the burger. 

 

Tony could see him eyeing the still half full cup out of the corner of his eye and took one last sip before handing it over. "Here, I can get something at home.  We'll be there in thirty minutes anyway.", he said with a roll of his eyes when Peter rapidly finished off that cup as well.

 

The problem was that it seemed like every single ounce he'd just taken in had instantly gone into his bladder.  He tried for several minutes to tell himself that there was no way that was possible and that he should be able to hold it until they go to their destination.  It wasn't even that his bladder felt full so much as it was relentlessly demanding to be emptied.  It only took a few more minutes for the cramping and aching to start getting to him and he started to become concerned that he might actually pee right there on the seat.  Deciding that he was going to have to bite the bullet, he looked pleadingly towards his mentor.  "I need to go to the bathroom, Mr. Stark.", he voiced firmly yet somehow hesitantly at the same time. 

 

Knowing that his kid didn't mess around about needing to pee, Tony stopped at the very next place that would offer a clean toilet for the boy to use.  When Peter returned still looking somewhat uncomfortable, he looked him over before asking if he was okay. Though, he didn't know why he wouldn't be.  The kid had never been overly particular about bathrooms before and he'd been gone long enough that he had to have taken care of whatever he'd desperately needed to take care of.  "Are you feeling alright?  You're not sick are you?"

 

"I'm not sick.", Peter assured as he buckled his seat belt.  "I'm sorry I made you stop again, Mr. Stark."

 

"I'm not worried about stopping, kid.  I'm worried about you.", Tony came back, the look of concern on his face never wavering.  "You did get to use their restroom, right?  I can stop somewhere else if I need to.", he proposed because if the kid wasn't sick that was the only thing he could come up with.  Maybe the restroom was closed or unavailable and Peter didn't want to have to ask for another stop.

 

"I'm fine.  I used the bathroom.", Peter promised, though, in reality, he'd not used the bathroom at all.  He'd tried but nothing came out save for a few scorching trickles yet the pressure remained.  This was getting annoying and he was starting to worry that there was something wrong but he didn't want to tell Tony that.  He would just wait it out.  Surely whatever it was, his healing factor would get it under control in no time.

 

By the time they got back to Tony's and were heading to the workshop, Peter was feeling as though he were seconds from pissing right there in the elevator.  He had to keep telling himself that he wasn't but he hurried to the bathroom just outside of the lab, all the same, sighing in relief when a solid stream came out of him.  It still felt like he was peeing fire, but at least he was peeing.  It just didn't offer any real comfort.  While the ache had dulled when he'd emptied himself, the yearning to release more remained in the back of his mind.

 

For the remainder of the evening, he found himself taking frequent trips to the bathroom in search of alleviation but never finding it.  By dinner, he was sitting on the couch in Tony's living room, trying not to squirm.  He'd literally peed not even ten minutes prior yet the urge was there and getting stronger by the minute.  He could figure out why and the worry was starting to cause him to lose his appetite.   

 

Watching as the boy squirm where he sat rather than devouring the pizza that sat before him Tony frowned.  "Why aren't you eating, kid?  You're usually on your second plate by the time I finish my first."

 

"It's nothing.", Peter answered, maybe a little too quickly.  It wasn't 'nothing'.  He needed to pee so badly that he could cry but at the same time he didn't need to pee a single drop and it was frustrating.  The more he thought about it the more it hurt and his eyes began to water.  "Somethings wrong with me, Mr. Stark.", he finally blurted out when Tony's eyes didn't leave him.

 

"What do you mean, Pete?", Tony asked with hesitation, now abandoning his own plate as well. The kid hadn't been himself since he's picked him up from school.  He'd acted like he'd not had anything to drink in days, had been fidgeting all afternoon and had gone into the bathroom more times than he could count.  At this point, every worst-case scenario was running through his head as he awaited a reply.

 

"I need to go to the bathroom.", Peter almost whined causing Tony's frown to deepen.  The boy had just been in the restroom before they sat down.  

 

Tony didn't say anything for a moment as he tried to process what the child beside him had just said.  "Buddy, if you need to go, then go.  You know where the bathroom is..."

 

"I can't!", Peter near shouted as he continued to shift uncomfortably on the couch.  His bladder felt heavy and plagued with a painful need, yet he was unable to abate it no matter how hard he tried.  Now that he's said it and was thinking about it the need was ten times worse.

 

"What do you mean 'you can't', Pete", Tony asked nervously.  That didn't sound right.  There was nothing stopping him from physically _getting to_ the toilet so that meant something had to be physically stopping him from  _emptying himself_  and that sounded bad.  Very bad.

 

"Well, _I can_.  I just _can't_.  I go pee but then it feels like there's more only it won't come out and it _hurts_.  Like, _it really hurts._ ", Peter nearly cried.

 

' _Oh. UTI_.', Tony thought to himself with some relief.  That wasn't a disaster, it was fixable anyway but Peter looked _scared_.  "Hey, You're alright--"

 

"--No, I'm not!--", Peter frantically called out as he began to cry in earnest, breaking Tony's damn heart.

 

"--Pete!", Tony shouted to get the boy's attention before softening his tone  "Listen to me, kid.  It's probably a bladder infection, we can fix that.  Let's go down to the Med. Bay.  I'll have Bruce meet us."  Peter nodded and rose from the couch but rather than going towards the door he was shuffling towards the bathroom.  "Wait, Buddy.  Can you hold it until we get there?"  It was a legitimate question.  He knew that Bruce would want a sample but at the same time, he didn't want to delay the kid into peeing all over himself on the way there.

 

Peter whimpered and turned on his heels.  "I'm not even sure there's anything _to_ _hold_ , Mr. Stark."

 

Tony nodded in understanding but continued to explain himself.  "Burce is going to need a sample but if you decide that you can't wait anymore then, just go, alright?", Tony stated as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to guide him into the elevator.

 

Peter spent the entire trip to the Med. Bay worrying about having to talk to _Bruce Banner_  about his peeing issues or worse, wetting himself in front of the man.  Though the latter thought seemed to be irrelevant because he'd yet to wet his pants that day no matter how many times he'd been sure he was about to.

 

One small painful cup of pee later, Bruce had decided that is was indeed Cystitis.  "Alright, Peter, I know you hate it but we're going to need to do an antibiotic injection."

 

Peter took a deep breath, his bladder was still screaming and now his anxiety was eating at him too.  "Can't we do capsule or something, Dr. Banner?"

 

"We could but this will work better ...faster.", Bruce kindly explained.  "You seem pretty miserable, Peter.  I think this is the way to go."

 

"Okay.", Peter said in defeat as he continued to fidget, the crinkle of the paper below him obvious.  "Can I go to the bathroom again, first?"

 

"Of course, Peter.  I need to draw up the dose anyway.", Bruce sighed out.

 

Once Bruce had left the room, Peter got up to try to pee one more time.  Again, his attempt was unfruitful and his bladder continued to feel as though it would burst at any moment. Growling in frustration, he exited the bathroom and sat back down on the table where both men were waiting for him.  "It's alright, kid.  This is going to help your healing factor get this taken care of.", Tony said with a small smile when the boy came back with red-rimmed eyes.

 

Peter squeezed the crumpled up paper on the bed as Tony squeezed his shoulders while Bruce prepared to give him the injection.  "Ow.  Ow. Ow!", Peter grunted causing bother Bruce and Tony to smile.

 

"Kid.  He hasn't done anything yet.  Calm down.", Tony laughed, despite the fact that Peter was now glowering at him.

 

"He's going to do it though, Mr. Stark ...and it's going to hurt!", Peter defended.  Getting the injection was going to be better than feeling like his bladder was constantly on the verge of exploding but he hated it all the same.  Being stabbed while on patrol was better than getting willingly poked by a needle, he was sure of it.

 

"Only for a second.  I'll be quick.", Bruce promised as he readied the needle by Peter's waiting arm.   "Ready? 1-2--"

 

"Gah!", Peter shouted in horror as he yanked back his arm and glared at the doctor  "You cheated!!"

 

"He didn't cheat.", Tony said with a smile  "He never told you what number he was counting too."

 

Peter continued to rub his arm, preventing Bruce from placing the band-aid on the injection site. "Well, three is implied!  Everyone counts to three, Mr. Stark.  Why would you do it on two?", Peter asked Bruce accusingly as he continued to pout.

 

"All that matters is, that we're done with that part and all you have to do now is take some of your pain killers.", Bruce said with a gentle pat the boy's shoulder as he left to retrieve the promised medication.

 

"Then you'll finish your pizza because Spider-kids, need to eat their dinner.", Tony added once the other man was out of the room.  Then leaned in to give the miserable boy a well-deserved hug.  "You did good, Buddy.  I wish you had told me before, we could have already started taking care of it."

 

"I'm sorry.", Petter said as he accepted the affection with ease.  "I thought my healing would fix whatever it was in a few hours but it just got worse.   ...then I was a little scared I guess.", he quietly admitted causing Tony to pull him in more closely.  

 

The remainder of the evening was spent on the couch watching Movies so that Peter could get up and try to pee whenever he felt the need, which until his pain medication kicked in, was often.  Tony paused it every time without complaint.  Eventually, the constant pee breaks came to a rapid halt and when Tony looked beside him, Peter was asleep.  That wasn't surprising, his pain medication tended to make him drowsy and at the moment he was grateful for it.  Bruce said it would probably take at least twenty-four hours for things to start feeling better.  

 

What he wasn't expecting was for the kid to throw himself off of the couch and onto the floor as if something had attacked him several hours later.  They had been laying comfortably on the couch.  Tony was leaned into the corner and Peter was sleeping soundly on his chest with a movie playing in the background.  At some point, Peter had blinked his eyes open and Tony had smiled at him.  "Hey, Kid.  You feeling any better?", he'd asked quietly.

 

Peter lay there for several seconds, not answering.  Instead, he was concentrating on the fact that he needed to pee but something didn't feel right.  Then, when he shifted slightly, it hit him.  He'd pissed himself.  He's pissed himself on Tony's couch... while laying with him.  "Shit! I'm sorry!", he shouted as he fell off of the couch.  Terror and guilt, written all over his face.

 

"What are you talking about, kid?  Did you have a bad dream?", Tony asked with worry etched across his brow.  When Peter didn't answer him and instead continued to sit on the floor with his eyes closed, Tony saw it.  There was a dark patch covering the kid's crotch and hip where he'd been resting on his side, glancing beside him, there was a matching stain spread across the center couch cushion.  "Ah, shit, kid...", Tony uttered sympathetically but Peter only heard the words and not the tone.

 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark.  I don't know what happened.  I--", Peter stuttered with shame.

 

Tony slid off of the couch so that he was sitting on the floor in front of Peter.  "Kid.  It's not that serious.  There have been worse things on that couch than a little bit of piss.", Tony said with a smile.  Though admittedly it was far from _a little bit_ of piss.  It was actually a rather large amount of piss but either way, it would wash out.  "Why don't you go clean up and change.  You'll be more comfortable in your pajama's anyway."

 

Hurrying into the en suite attached to the room that had at some point become his, Peter quickly kicked off the saturated clothing and immediately jumped into the shower.   He stood under the warm water and let it run over his body as he tried to scrub away the piss and shame.  He'd only been in there for a few short minutes when he realized that it had been the nagging of a full bladder that had woken him in the first place.  He wasn't even sure how that was possible considering the couch had been soaked but, to be fair, he had no idea how long he's been laying in that.  That thought made him shiver. 

 

Not ready to get out, he simply gave his bladder permission to empty its self right then and there.  He'd not truly expected anything beyond a few dribbles he was surprised when a thick yellow stream began to patter onto the bottom of the tub.  Feeling at ease, he moaned in relief as he watched his piss began to swirl down the drain with the suds.  The fact that it didn't hurt this time was a relief in its self even if the dull ache was still present once he'd finished.

 

When he made his way back into the living room, he found Tony with a towel in his hands.  "I'll clean it up!", Peter hurriedly shouted as he started to dart into the room.  He didn't want Tony to have to clean up his infantile puddle.  

 

Having already sopped up the majority of the urine, Tony rapidly flipping the cushion so that the dry side was now facing up.  Once that was done he turned around with a reassuring smile.  "I'm already done, kid.  I'll get it really cleaned tomorrow.  Now, come lay back down.  Unless you would rather go to bed... it's after ten now.", Tony offered before thoughtfully adding that he would need to stay up at least a little longer because he would want another dose of the pain medication at eleven-thirty.

 

Peter nodded and gingerly sat back down on the couch, weary of the situation.  The man was being really understanding about everything but Peter's brain was still in a bit of a panic.  He considered asking to go home but he sort of lived for his Friday nights with Tony.  Yet the possibility of potentially pissing in the bed was also sort of daunting.  He'd already wet the man's, no doubt, expensive couch.  After some time, Tony was handing him his tablets and a glass of juice.  "Ready for bed or do you want to stay out here for a while longer?  It's up to you, kid.", Tony asked once the pills and juice were both consumed.

 

Hesitating for a moment, Peter leaned over onto Tony's side so that he didn't have to see his face as he voiced his concern.  "What if it happens again?", he guardedly asked.

 

"Then we clean up and you go back to sleep.   It's not a big deal.", Tony assured as he dropped his arm over the boy's shoulders.

 

Sighing and continuing to avoid eye-contact, Peter replied, "It's a pretty big deal to me, Mr. Stark.  I'm too old to be wetting the bed."

 

"I don't think there was an age limit on that...", Tony said seriously before huffing a laugh. "I could tell you a few stories... of, course I was _drunk at the time_... actually, you know what, _we're not going to get into that tonight_... but this is _not your fault._   You're sick and your medication knocks you out pretty good sometimes.  I'm not upset and you shouldn't be either.  I've got you."  He didn't mention the fact that he'd also been intentionally pushing drinks on the kid to help flush out his system.  Expecially when after some questioning he'd admitted to intentionally withholding water from himself during school.  That conversation would come, now wasn't the time.  "Seriously, kid, it's nothing.  ...and all the beds have mattress protectors so we'd literally just change that and the sheets and then back to sleep you would go."

 

"We?", Peter asked quietly.  

 

 _"Yes, we_.  I'm not going to have you do it all by yourself in the middle of the night.  Now, let's get you to bed.  Hurry up and try to go pee again, just in case."

 

Peter did so and came out to find Tony waiting for him.  That seemed strange.  Usually, when it got late, Peter would excuse himself from the lab and go to bed while Tony stayed and worked.  Though he supposed it was different tonight.  For one, they weren't in the lab so Tony was already upstairs with him.  It was also worth considering that Tony had been taking care of him for a good portion of the evening as he whimpered and cried.  Whatever the reason, he decided he didn't mind.  It felt sort of nice to be more or less tucked in by the man he sort of, kind of thought of as his father.

 

"All right, Buddy.  I might go down to the workshop but if you need anything at all, tell FRIDAY to call me, yeah?", Tony said softly as Peter lay quietly under the covers. "I mean it, kid."

 

"I know.  I will.", Peter promised with a small smile.  The renewed dose of medication was starting to set in and he could feel his body growing heavy again.  "Good-Night, Mr. Stark.", he added with a yawn before unconsciously adding, "I love you."

 

Tony was slightly taken aback but he shouldn't have been.  He'd been calling the kid, _his kid_ for months now.  He'd been willing to help him with anything he needed for longer than that and let's face it, he'd just readily cleaned the kid's pee up off of his couch and _tucked him into bed_.  There was no denying it, Peter had more than grown on him.   Smiling to himself, he rested his hand on top of the lightly sleeping boy's head as he sighed contentedly.  "I love you too, Kiddo.  Get some sleep.  You'll feel better in the morning."

 


End file.
